


Rewrite Your History

by 616CRYSTALIA



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Foster Family, Found Family, Freddy Freeman is a Nerd, Gen, Movie Night, Star Wars References, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CRYSTALIA/pseuds/616CRYSTALIA
Summary: Billy experiences his first Vasquez Movie Night. Family bickering and bonding ensues.
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Darla Dudley & Freddy Freeman, Rosa Vasquez/Victor Vasquez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Rewrite Your History

**Author's Note:**

> Title from High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> this is my first fic i’ve posted! feel free to leave comments with compliments/criticisms it’d be very much appreciated! i hope you enjoy

Billy was never a big movie buff. Moving around, foster home to foster home, always on the run. Billy didn’t have much time for movies. He didn’t see any time for leisure when his mom was out there, when he had bigger priorities than “family bonding” or “family movie night.” The word made his stomach churn. 

Family. 

Reminiscing on the past, he could almost feel the scoff he would’ve given at the word. Family. Billy had no time to waste playing make-believe with people he didn’t dare get close to him. Billy was never in a home for more than a few weeks, leaving almost no time to relax and enjoy a film or two. Of course he’d been roped into watching a few, some particular foster homes were insistent on it. He’d enjoyed some of the movies he’d seen, but never saw the point of them. Sure, they were fun, a good way to get your mind off of the real world. But why would he want to? He could never afford to relax, to get comfortable. He knew he couldn’t let himself break from reality.

Yet here he was now, sitting among people he never thought he’d meet, and seeing them as something he never thought possible. Family. 

When Rosa mentioned their typical Friday “movie night” routine, he had to hold back a scoff and an eye roll. He wasn’t the lonely foster kid that he used to be, he had a place to call home; and with that home came the traditions of a (semi) functional family. Even with his distaste toward movies, he knew he couldn’t back out of this. He was family, and this was one more tradition that integrated him even deeper into their lives. 

It came as no surprise to him that Freddy and Darla would argue circles around each other trying to pick the movie. Depending on whatever holiday was around the corner Rosa and Victor would try to suggest a related movie, but to no avail. On this particular Friday afternoon, Halloween was on the horizon. Freddy’s eyes sparkled at the realization, and Billy could tell he wouldn’t give in until a graphically gorey movie played on the screen in front of them. 

“We have to watch a horror movie, it’s the only logical choice!” Freddy nearly shrieked, attempting to jump up with his exclamation but having to grab his crutch for support. 

Darla starred, appalled at the suggestion. She jumped up, standing on the couch so she could tower over Freddy.

“There’s no way we can watch one of your dumb, violent movies! Mary made me watch Coraline and I haven’t looked at buttons the same since!” Darla yelled, sass seeping through her words and a smirk formed on her lips. Freddy could see the game she was playing. While her terrors from Coraline may be true, she knew that she could use her age and innocence to sway the movie choice in her favor. 

Freddy gasped and grasped at his chest, realization dawned on him once more. He leaned on his crutch with his left arm for support, and pointed an accusatory finger at Darla. 

“You little sh-” Rosa’s head whipped to look at Freddy in the blink of an eye, her eyes widening for a split-second and then narrowing, almost daring him to finish his sentence. Freddy held out the shhhh, at a loss for words, and then broke into a fit of stutters as he tried to recover. Rose had a triumphant smirk on her face. Mary giggled from where she sat on the recliner by the couch. 

Freddy and Darla continued to argue, and Billy couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face even if he wanted to. He spent his whole life afraid of commitment, afraid of opening up to anyone in the fear of being left alone. But now, as he leaned on the arm rest of the living room chair, watching Freddy and Darla bicker to the amusement of everyone else in the room as Victor prepared a variety of snacks in the kitchen, Billy couldn’t fathom a single reason why he ever avoided this. His life here with the Vasquez’s was something he never anticipated, but was now something he could never imagine living without. He was pulled from his thoughts by Rosa mentioning his name.

“-Billy choose the movie! It is his first Vasquez Family Movie Night after all,” She glanced around at everyone sitting amongst the living room, gauging their reactions. Mary silently nodded, Pedro gave a glace up from his phone, indicating he agreed or at least acknowledged what was said. Eugene didn’t spare a glance from his phone, but did give a curt nod of agreement. Darla and Freddy’s bickering came to a halt, and they both stood still, contemplating. Darla then let out a happy shriek, jumping down from the couch and running over to Billy, hugging him as best she could.

“BILLY! I just know you’re going to choose an amazing movie...think of what a good brother would do!” She exclaimed in her happy and shrill voice, but the wink she attempted to give as she walked back to the couch gave away her intentions. 

“Billy,” Freddy sauntered over to Billy...well as close as one could get to sauntering with a crutch. 

“I’m not trying to sway the movie in my favor, of course not!” Freddy’s face, as always, betrayed his underlying scheme. “But,” Freddy leaned in to whisper in Billy’s ear, “if you need any help picking a movie, your bestie is here to help you out.”

As Freddy pulled away, he jabbed his right thumb toward his chest and gave a wink. 

Billy felt all eyes in the room fall on him, and he felt the overwhelming urge to sink into the chair. He gave a weak cough into his hand to settle his nerves, and forced himself to sit up a bit straighter. 

“Um,” he began eloquently, “I don’t know many movies... could I phone a friend?” He asked sheepishly, the urge to nervously rub at his neck now overcame him. Freddy and Darla’s eyes lit up, and both had to hold back from screaming movie suggestions. 

Rosa noticed the electricity in the room, and chuckled to herself. 

“Freddy...Darla…” She glanced at the two of them, and then both avoided her gaze, feigning innocence. “I know you two are excited but we should let Billy choose a movie on his own.” Her eyes met Billys and she saw the apprehension in his gaze, and felt herself chew nervously on her bottom lip. Billy didn’t want to admit that he actively avoided movies his whole childhood because of situations like these. Of course the circumstances were much different now, but he was still quite apprehensive toward movies. 

“Billy, darling, how about you scroll through some movies on here and pick one that catches your eye?” Rosa said as she handed Billy the remote. “It doesn’t have to be a movie you’ve seen or even heard of! No matter what movie you pick we’ll watch it and have fun.” 

Everyone else in the room gave their acknowledgements of agreement, even Victor poked his head out from the kitchen to give a thumbs up. 

Billy still felt his palms sweat as he scrolled through the movies on the TV. He knew no one would judge his choice, but he still felt awkward about the whole situation. As he scrolled, a certain movie of the sci-fi genre caught his eye. He clicked his way to it. The cover for the movie was dark, showing various characters in front of a dark mask. The title read “Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.” Billy glanced to his right over on the couch, and saw Freddy practically squirming in his seat. Billy felt himself smile.

“I’ve never seen Star Wars, could we watch-” Before Billy could finish his statement, Freddy let out an offended screech.

“WHAT!?” Freddy yelled, to which Rosa leaned over and lightly smacked him on the arm. “YOU’VE NEVER SEEN STAR WARS?”

From the look Freddy gave him one would’ve thought Billy murdered Freddy’s family right in front of him. Billy felt the earlier nervousness creep up on him once again. He looked up sheepishly. 

“Like I said I was never an avid movie watcher,” Billy felt an embarrassed blush bloom on his cheeks. He nearly dropped the remote from the way he fumbled with it. Freddy’s expression softened a bit, but nothing could get rid of the offense on his face.

“We have to watch Star Wars tonight, at least A New Hope, this is a matter of national pride.” Freddy sat up confidently, and held his hand out for the remote. Billy gave him a confused look, but handed over the remote nonetheless. 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm young padawan,” Freddy laughed at the confusion on Billy’s face, “but we can’t start on episode five! You’ll be very confused, but definitely a good choice...Empire is one of the worlds greatest marvels.”

Freddy directed the selection tool up to the search bar, and typed “Star Wars: A New Hope.” For what felt like the millionth time that night, Billy felt a look of confusion cross his features as he noticed the episode number. 

“Wait, why are we starting on episode four? Shouldn’t we start on one?” Billy asked, and Freddy laughed once again. Everyone else in the room seemed to find some amusement from the exchange, besides Darla, who sat sunken into the couch, pouting over the choice of movie. 

“Ah much to learn young padawan...much to learn…” Freddy said with a tone of amusement, but decided he should actually answer Billy’s question. “Episode four was the first movie to come out in 1977, they did make a prequels trilogy starting with episode one in 1999, but watching them in release order is how you get the best Star Wars experience.”

Billy seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then gave a shrug. Billy didn’t say anything in response, and Freddy took this as his que to start the movie. 

Victor walked in from the kitchen, arms loaded with various snacks. 

“Alright everyone,” Victor exclaimed joyously, sitting next to Rosa on the end of the couch and draping an arm over her shoulders. “Movie night has officially begun! An excellent choice Billy. These snacks should last us until everyone inevitably falls asleep, and drinks are in the fridge!”

Freddy scooted to the end of the couch closest to the chair Billy was sitting in. Billy knew Freddy was going to make his nerdy comments to him throughout the whole movie, and had been preparing for it since making his selection. 

After reading the scrolling opening paragraphs, Billy spared some glances around the room. He took a moment to take in the sight before him. Freddy was leaned over the arms of both the couch and the chair to whisper Star Wars factoids into his ear. Eugene had set his phone aside in favor of a bowl of popcorn, and kept his eyes trained on the screen. Pedro had removed his earbuds and he too was focused on watching the movie. Darla had moved to the recliner to curl up against Mary. Billy knew Darla would be asleep before they hit the one hour mark, and that forced a smile to creep onto his face. Lastly he looked at Victor, his left arm around Rosa and his right arm secured around a bowl of chips, and Rosa, curled up next to Victor. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the domesticity of it all. Freddy gave him a concerned look, worried he was overstepping his boundaries, but Billy dismissed that thought with the wave of his hand and a soft smile. Freddy smiled in return, and went back to sharing more facts as the movie played on. Billy sat back and adjusted until he sat comfortably in his chair. 

Billy kept his ridiculously giddy smile on his face the rest of the night as he sat amongst his family and experienced yet another joy in life he never thought he’d have.

**Author's Note:**

> if people enjoy this i may write more shazam fics! i already have a few more ideas lmao
> 
> follow me on twitter @616CRYSTALlA  
(lowercase L for the I)


End file.
